Captured By Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [SpencerRobert, JohnnyKai] Robert has been overworking himself and his weaken state has caught the eye of some potential kidnappers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Captured by love.  
Summary: Robert has been overworking himself and his weaken state has caught the eye of some potential kidnappers.  
Pairings???/Robert  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

I'm back with another Uke Robert story. XD Sorry, couldn't help myself. I know I have other fics to do, but it's not my fault I have so many ideas floating around in this head of mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Guys, I'm seriously worried about Robert." 

The two other European bladers immediately turn their attention to the red hair Scot who was sitting at the other end of the table, his head leaning in his hand as he stares out at the street below from their lofty height in Oliver's family restaurant.

"It must be something serious," Enrique mutters. "if it has Johnny actually voicing his concern."

Johnny turns around to glare hatefully at his blond hair companion. "Shut it," he snaps. "But you guys can't seriously say you haven't noticed, I mean the last time I saw him he looked to be nothing but skin and bones!"

Oliver nods thoughtfully. "Yes, and he looked exhausted. He must be working too hard."

"So, what else is new?" Enrique shrugs.

"So?!" Johnny snaps again. "We have to do something!"

"Like what, exactly?" Enrique asks, his usual bored expression ever present on his face. "It's not like we can order Robert to go and take a vacation or something. He'll just say 'after I get these files done', like he always says."

"I'm going to have to agree with Enrique, Johnny," Oliver said, quietly.

"So, what else is new?" once again Johnny snaps, sounding more irate than usual.

Oliver blushes softly but remains firm. "I would love to help Robert in whatever way I can, Johnny, you know that, but as Enrique said we can't confront him and order him to stop working," he sighs and looks sad. "If you have a plan in mind, Johnny, I would love to hear it."

Johnny glares but said nothing and leans back in his chair. He let his head fall back and glare hatefully up at the ceiling, his mind vaguely registering the cracks in the pure white ceiling. He could hear his companions across the table sigh but he was too irritable to care at this moment.

"I don't think confronting him with our concerns will be of much help," Oliver said, sadness etched in his voice. "It will only give him more to worry about."

"So, what are you saying?" Johnny snaps his head forward to glare across the table. "We should leave him and hope for the best, is that it?"

"I didn't say that," Oliver shakes his head.

"It sounded like it to me," Johnny sneers.

"Back off, Johnny," Enrique said, defending his green hair friend. "Oliver is only going through the things that we shouldn't do in hope that we might just find something to help Robert, you snapping at him isn't helping."

"I'm sick of this," Johnny sneers once again. "You two don't care, all you two worry about is this damn restaurant and trying to bed the other."

Oliver and Enrique looked shocked and indignant, they both look at him in silence as the fuming redhead abruptly stands up from his seat and storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, giving them a mere hint of his irritation.

"He's really upset," Oliver whispers, almost afraid to break the uncomfortable silence that was brought down upon them.

"He didn't have to take it out on us," Enrique mutters darkly as he crosses his arms over his chest in a display of annoyance.

"I really wish there was something we could to help Robert, but, he doesn't like to be fussed over," Oliver sighs again, his hands unconsciously twisting the hem of his jacket. "His health is deteriorating rather quickly, you have to admit."

Enrique let out a deep breath through his mouth in a sign of defeat. "I know, Oli, I know."

"I hope we can think of a way to help him soon."

… … … … …

With his fist clenched by his sides, his teeth grinding dangerously together, Johnny briskly walk through the crowded streets not excusing himself he if bumps into anyone, he'd probably push little old ladies in front of cars if they just happened to get in his way. He already made a few kids cry. Well, the little brats shouldn't have been in his way.

His eyes narrowed considerably as he tries to stop his teeth from grinding together, at this rate he'll need a lot of dental work done if he keeps it up. He was also mentally kicking himself for the way he had treated Enrique and Oliver in the restaurant. He knows that what Oliver was saying is true but that doesn't means he likes what he heard. It was as if there was nothing they could do for their royal captain. Whenever Johnny voiced his concern, in a less than direct manner of course he didn't want to come off sounding like he actually cared or anything, only to have Robert tell him that he's fine and then he would continue with his dangerous routine.

Johnny mutters darkly as he turns a corner, but at that same moment another individual was also turning the same corner. The end result was Johnny being pushed back a few feet and the poor sod who dared crashed into him was sprawled out on the ground in front of him.

"Watch where the hell you're going, idiot!" Johnny snarls, his eyes looking dangerous.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot, McGregor!?" Snaps the young man on the ground who was rubbing his ankle. "You were the one who walked into me."

"Kai?" Johnny blinks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"At this point in time or why I'm in France?" Kai mutters, climbing to his feet looking slightly peeved.

"You know what I meant!"

Kai narrows his eyes and had an insult already formed on his lips but he pauses, sensing a strange discomfort from the redhead in front of him. "All right," he mutters, placing his hands on his slim hips. "What crawled up you ass and died today?"

* * *

So, what do you think of it so far? I hope it's all right, it just kinda came to me, you know? Not sure how long this will be. Probably 5 or 6 chapters. Or something like that anyway. And since this is a uke Robert fic, I'm pretty sure you know what the pairing is (Sweatdrops). 

Next chapter: Kidnappers make their move.

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Many hugs and cookies to you all.

* * *

Sighing wearily, Johnny leans back in his seat in a side walk café, his hand moving up to rub his tired eyes. He had just finished telling Kai about Robert's condition. What possessed him to do so in the first place was beyond him. He risks a glance at Kai who was sitting across the small table from him, his chin resting in his hand, looking deep in thought. He nods his head and looks sympathetic.

"So, Robert has become so engross with work that he is jeopardizing his health," Kai states.

Johnny nods leaning forward to grab his hot beverage that was sitting in front of him. "Yeah, whenever the topic of overworking would arise he would shrug it off, saying that he was fine, a little work doesn't hurt anyone."

"But a lot of work can," Kai adds, nodding softly again. "Have you tired telling him that if he keeps this dangerous routine of his he'll only pass out and his work would only pile up? I mean the work won't get done if he's unconscious on the floor."

"No," Johnny smirks, looking like he is considering it. "Not yet, but I'm getting to that stage."

Kai remains silent for a minute, taking in Johnny's annoyed but concerned presence. He can tell the redhead was deathly worried, even if the said redhead tried to hide it, he was deeply concerned for his friends' health and well-being.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Kai murmurs.

Johnny snaps his gazed towards Kai looking indignant and glaring. He was about to snarl some witty remark but faulted when he saw that Kai wasn't making fun of him, not teasing him in anyway, he was just making an observation.

And he was right.

"Yeah, I am," Johnny confesses, heaving a sigh.

Kai sends him an understanding look. "I can tell." He sits up straight in his chair and gingerly wraps his hands around his own hot beverage. "Has something happen recently that cause Robert to seek comfort in his work?"

"Not that I'm aware off." Johnny snorts. "Not that, that counts for anything. He doesn't like to burden anyone." He has a quick swig of his drink. "Selfless prick."

Sighing softly, Kai runs a hand through his hair. "Something probably came up that Robert has no control over and finds comfort in completing tasks he can finish."

Nodding quietly, Johnny let the words run through his head, trying in vain to find a reason as to why Robert has settled himself on such a destructive path. He frowns, he can't think of anything but he does recall Robert mentioning something about his adviser and Beyblading. He probably got a lecture either from his adviser or his father about not letting himself become too involved with such a useless pastime.

He gave a quick, short snort and rolls his eyes. He too received such a lecture as that not too long ago, but, luckily for him his parents are both insane. Sorry eccentric, only the poor are insane. He soon told his adviser where to shove it and fired him. He never really liked him anyway.

But as for Robert, he has very strict parents and he must honor his family and their tradition. The poor guy has had some pretty heavy handed training growing up. He had to learn his family heritage and the responsibility of being a noble.

Johnny's family on the other hand was just plan rich and he could do whatever he wants. His father usually prodded him along, enjoying any scandals he might bring about.

"You think he's family has something to do with Robert's condition?"

Johnny snaps his head towards Kai, looking startled, wondering if the slim blunette could read his mind.

"You were mumbling to yourself, McGregor," Kai smiles softly. "You said something about his adviser."

"Yeah, well, the stupid prick is pretty uptight about the whole honoring your family tradition type crap, you know?"

Again Kai nods softly. He remains silent for a minute and then turns his gaze back at Johnny. "I think I have a plan," He says, gaining Johnny's full attention. "It's risky, but it might just work. We have to be quick about it. If word gets out about how weak Robert is looking there just might be attempt on his life."

"You mean someone might try to kidnap him in his weaken state?" Johnny asks, stunned. The thought that someone might actually try something like that never crossed his mind, but now that he thinks about it, the threat is very real indeed.

Kai nods, leaning forward over the table. Johnny mimic the motion. "All right, Hiwatari, I'm all ears."

… … … … …

A small group of dark figures quietly step out of the car that was parked near the back entrance to the Jurgan castle. They all look up and one of them points at a top window, seeing the light was still on.

"See, I told you he's still be awake." he mutters to the others who also glance up at the window.

The three of them share a looked and turn towards the castle. The shortest one of the group lift up the sleeve of his black jacket, checking his watch.

"It's time," he mutters.

… … … … …

"Master Robert? Please, Master Robert, you have been working hard all day, please go and get some rest, it's nearly midnight."

The said youth looks up from his mountain of paperwork to glance tiredly at his long serving butler. "I will in a minute, Piddleworth," he points to a thin folder. "After I finish this, all right?"

Piddleworth sighs but nods, knowing it would be better not to argue with the young master. Arguing would only take up time, time that Robert should be resting. "Very well, Master. I bid you good night."

"Good night, Piddleworth," Robert sighs and goes back to his back work when he heard the door to his office close and footsteps leading away.

He squints down at the paper before him, his eyes starting to blur. He irritably rubs them with the back of his hand and shakes his head. He picks up a pen and began making notes as he read the document.

He is trying desperately hard to concentrate, but his mind kept wandering. He so desperately want to sleep but he had to keep working, he must uphold his family honor, even if it kills him.

And the way things are heading, it might just do that.

Shaking his head again, Robert angrily rubs his eyes in a vain attempt to get them back to normal so he can finish this document. He sighs in defeat and leans back in his chair. He can still remember his advisers disapproving glare, his father stern stare. He felt so small, like a child being yelled at after he just stole a chocolate bar from a candy store. He felt as if he was beginning to hate his father and his adviser.

Don't get him wrong he loves his family history and his family, but at times like these he began to wonder if all this torment was really worth it. He hasn't had a decent night sleep for weeks and when he does fall asleep, it's usually at his desk or in front of the computer and his dreams mainly consist of him doing more paperwork.

Robert is pulled from his thoughts when he hears a noise outside his office. He blinks and strains his ears but hears nothing more. Just as he is about to settle back down he heard it again. He sits up straight and turns towards the door. He waits for a few moments, thinking that it was just one of the maids or servants checking up on him. The noise is heard again and Robert climbs to his feet, walking over to the door. He opens it quietly and steps out into a silent and deserted hallway.

"Hello?" he says down the hallway and he receives no answer. He ventures further into the hallway and turns a corner. Not a thing could be seen. Although feeling incredibly unnerved, he turns on his heel and starts his journey back to his office. But then someone big and incredibly strong grabs him from behind. At that instant his body decides that it needs rest and he promptly blacks out.

* * *

Evil little cliffhanger for your enjoyment.

Robert: What? Enjoyment?

(Skips away, ignoring Robert) Oh, the pairing is still a surprise. Yes, feeling a touch evil today.

Next chapter: Robert wakes up to find himself somewhere completely different.

Read and review, pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

A soft ray of morning sunlight fills the room, causing the sole occupant to stir. Wearily he warily opens his eyes, blinking and straining in the bright light. He groans and rolls over, snuggling further in the soft pillow his head was lying on.

Pillow?

Robert's eyes immediately snap open and he sat up. Slightly fearful he glances around the room. He strains his ears and he hears waves. The sound of waves gently lapping at a fine sand beach. He blinks as he stands up and gingerly made his way over to the window. He peeks outside and the only thing he could see is a clear water beach and pure white sands.

"Where am I?" he murmurs to himself. He then remembers what had happened. He was in his office doing more paperwork when he heard a noise outside his office, when he went to investigate he was grabbed from behind by someone who had to be a least six feet tall and wide.

He was kidnapped. He's been kidnapped!

Startled he whips around just as the door to his room was opens. A moment later a tall and very muscular blood appears.

Robert blinks in confusion. "Spencer?"

Spencer smirks and steps into the room. Shortly afterwards a much shorter and slimmer Russian appears, next to a very familiar Scottish redhead.

"Kai?… Johnny?" Robert look at the three of them, giving his best fish out of water expression. He searches for words but his shocked and sleep deprived mind completely shut down. "Huh?" was all he could manage.

Kai smirks and turns to Johnny. "See? I told you it was easy to kidnap him."

"I'm just glad we got to him first," Johnny replies grimly, very reluctant to admit that Kai was right.

"Wait, you…" Robert shakes his head. "What on earth are you doing?" He asks, slightly enraged. "Why are you doing this?"

Johnny frowns. "Hate me all you want, Robert, but it's for your own good," he then sighs softly and slowly shakes his head. "You frightened me, Robert," he whispers. "I'm worried about you."

Robert stares at him, with shock and a little bit of guilt in his eyes. "Johnny…"

"It was my idea," Kai said, causing Robert to turn his stunned gaze to him. "I bumped into Johnny and he told me everything. Something had to be done, you know that. If we didn't do something drastic like this something fatal could have happened to you," he gives him a knowing stare. "Believe me, I know about the risks of overworking, Robert. I, too, have been down that path."

"But, I can't stay here." Robert said, looking desperate.

"You don't have a choice." Spencer said, speaking for the first time.

"But…"

"I already told Piddleworth so he can account for you absence," Johnny tells, looking somewhat smug. "He's going to be handling the paperwork until you return."

"But, I'm fine," Robert insists.

Kai shakes his head. He walks over to the built-in cupboard and pulls a door open. On the other side of the door was a full length mirror. "Robert, come here."

Robert looks confused but walks over anyway. "Look," Kai said, motioning to the mirror. He looks in the mirror and saw his reflection and to put it bluntly he has seen better days. His eyes had dark bags under them, his skin a sickly pale color, his hair a mess, his face is sunken and thin. To make a long story short, he looks like crap.

Well, no wonder Johnny had been concerned. Robert sighs and pushes the door closed. "I guess it won't hurt to have a few days off," he mutters in defeat.

Johnny immediately breathes a sigh of relief. He was glad that Kai's crazy little plan worked. Yes, it was rather drastic but it was the only way. Left for a few more days and Robert would probably be in the hospital. He steals a glance at Kai to in turn looks at him. He nods and receives one on return.

"Good to hear," Spencer said placing a hand on Robert's shoulder and leading him over to the bed. He gently pushes him down on it. "The first thing you should do is to get some more sleep, you look like you're about to fall asleep standing up."

Robert let Spencer lead him over to the bed and sits gingerly on the edge. He looks up at the towering blond. "Where exactly am I?"

"You're in Australia," Kai answers for him.

"What?!"

Kai smothers a chuckle. "I used a private jet to get us down here. We're in one of many estates Voltaire use to own but now are mine."

Johnny shrugs, smirking slightly. "We had to get you as far away from work as possible and you can't get any further than this."

Robert blinks and blinks again. Today has certainly been full of surprises. He shakes his head. "That's enough surprises for one day," he mutters.

"Well, then get some sleep," Spencer says, his voice soft and understanding. "Do you want us to wake you up or let you sleep?"

"What time is it now?"

"Nearly twelve," Spencer replies. "Do you want lunch first? Kai will make something."

"Kai can cook?" Johnny's voice suddenly pipes up. He gave a snort and then an undignified eep when he just manages to dodge a swipe from Kai.

"Yes, I can cook," Kai huffs. "Want to make something of it?"

… … … … …

After lunch that Kai had cooked, slightly annoyed thanks to Johnny leaning over his shoulder, just making sure that he doesn't try to poison them. He eventually left but only after Kai threaten to belt him across the head with a stainless steel frying pan.

Robert is sitting out on the large balcony overlooking the ocean, his long boney arms are wrapped around his body. He gazes out on the water, watching as the waves slowly lap at the shore. The water was calm and looks pleasant to the eyes. The smell of fresh sea air was amazing and very welcome.

"Hey."

Slowly, Robert turns around to glance over his shoulder, he had to look up as it was the overly tall blond. He offers a small smile as he sits down next to him. "Hey," Robert greets softly in reply.

"Are you angry?" Spencer asks.

Robert remains silence in deep thought for a minute. "No, not really. Truth be told I'm glad that you all did this for me. I'm glad to get away from that damn paperwork."

"Good," Spencer replies with a small nod. "It makes things a lot easier knowing that you're not angry with us."

"So?" Robert said turning his gaze to Spencer. "How long are you keeping me hostage here?"

"Until your health greatly improves." Spencer said simply.

"But what if it takes a long time for me to recover?" Robert whispers.

"We'll wait for as long as it takes."

* * *

Did anyone guess that Kai and Johnny were the kidnappers? Honestly did ya? (pokes) I'm sorry, this won't be a Robert/Kai fic. I wanted to write another uke Robert fic and since one of my favorite pairings is Spencer/Robert, I threw Spencer in there. I haven't written a Spencer/Robert fic for a while. So, yeah. Maybe next time.

Next chapter: I'm on vacation. (No, not me. Even though I wish I was!)

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: (huggles everyone)

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Robert's 'abduction' and his health has improved considerably. He is still at an unhealthy weight, but his appearance and attitude have improved greatly.

And just as he said he would, Spencer has stayed with him, helping him recover. Robert had found himself often in the blonde's company and is pleasantly surprised by his intelligence and wit.

Currently the two of them are walking along the beach, just off the large decking that over looked the water. They are talking animatedly amongst themselves, talking about everything and nothing. Sharing stories and humorous misadventures of their teammates. Robert learnt all about Spencer's teammates and he, in turn, told the tall Russian about his teammates.

They often have moments like these. Be it walking along the beach or sitting on the sidelines as Johnny and Kai get into a fighting match. Robert would often find himself biting his lip so not to laugh because Spencer would be next to him, whispering in his ear, making all sorts of smartarse comments.

Also as a result of this little scheme Johnny and Kai have found themselves often paired together too. Despite popular belief, the two of them get along rather well, it's just that Johnny likes to get involved in arguments and Kai indulges him a little. But just because Kai let Johnny indulge in such matter doesn't mean he'll let him win by any stretch of the imagination.

Another thing that is surprising is that Kai is in fact a really good cook, about as good as Oliver. He's pretty handy with a wok as well. He can fling it directly at Johnny's head from the other side of the room with such amazing accuracy.

Johnny smiles to himself as he steps out onto the wooden decking, his gaze turns to his captain and the Russian blond. He is slightly surprised at how quickly Robert is recovering. Still, he is ungodly thin, but he's looking much brighter. He smirks to himself, believing the blond has something to with his fast recovery.

He watches as the two of them look down at the sand, Spencer pointing at something and speaking to Robert. Johnny figured that a small, unfortunate sea life had been washed a shore and Spencer was explaining to Robert what it was.

Now Robert is a very intelligent person, but unfortunately all his experience came from scholars and books, despite being so rich he never really traveled anywhere. He has been forbidden to do so. He sometimes would sneak out with the help of the rest of the Majestics and his butler, Piddleworth. If his parents ever find out they'll scowl him for dishonoring his family name by resorting to such lowly, commoner matters.

Kidnapping him was the best thing that could ever happen to him. Albeit it was a little extreme, but it had do be done.

"Are they out walking along the beach again?"

Johnny glances over his shoulder at the shorter, two tone blue hair Russian slash Japanese teen. Half Russian and half Japanese is quite a dramatic mix. Like Russians are notorious for their large stature and muscle mass while the Japanese are notoriously short and nimble. So it was certain that when Kai grew up that he was either going to be really tall with a bulky build or short with incredible agility.

Fortunately Kai is a little of both, though he is short in stature and lacking a few muscles that his Russian teammates have, he is just as strong as them which did wonders do people's self-esteems when they get trashed by someone at that stature. Well, that's what Johnny thinks, anyway. And no one is going to change his mind.

He is still short though and it seriously ticks him off when he is constantly around others who towers over him, well except for Ian.

"They seem to get along rather well, don't they?" Kai says as he walks over to lean against the wooden rails.

"Yeah, they get along like a house on fire." Johnny nods.

Kai flicks a piece of hair behind his ear. "He's looking better," he observes Robert. "Still thin though."

"Pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" Johnny smirks when Kai takes a swipe at him, one of which he only manages to dodge with the skin of his teeth. "The truth hurts, Kai."

The said teen huffs and flicks a strand of hair out of his wine reddish purple eyes again. "I'm going to start lunch."

"You do that Martha Steward," Johnny sniggers as he dodges another swipe.

"That's it, I'm so going to poison you tonight," Kai huffs and stalks inside.

… … … … …

Robert sighs heavily as he gazes out at the dark ocean. Tomorrow he will be leaving this wonderful place to go home to mountains of paper work. He just prays that his parents don't found out about his absence. He couldn't handle another lecture about how he was letting the family down.

His mind quickly drifts to Spencer. Robert felt himself smile lightly when he thought of the blond Russian. At the beginning of the abduction, Spencer promised that they'll wait for as long as it takes for him to recover and he was true to his word. It has been a good long month which has gotten him to where he is today.

He felt his heart ache at the thought of returning home to nothing but work. No more late night talks, no afternoon walks along the beach talking about absolute nonsense, no more carefree days of just laying around the house commenting on the debates Kai and Johnny would engage in. The thought of never seeing Spencer again.

Subconsciously Robert lifts his hand and places it over his heart as a knot of emotional pain appears. He doesn't want to go back. He wants to stay here, free, where the hardest decision he could make was what he wanted to eat and the most strenuous activity consisted of walking in the sand.

It wasn't fair, he didn't want to leave. But he knew that he had too, if his parents found out…

"Robert?"

The said teen turns around and had to crane his neck upwards to look at the newcomer. "Yes?" he asks.

Spencer says nothing and sits down next to him. Unbeknownst to Robert, Spencer has also been musing that he didn't want Robert to leave. But it was time for Robert to return, they had caused great risk getting him here and out of his castle, they knew that they couldn't risk keeping him here any longer.

"You should get some rest," Spencer says softly. "You have a big day tomorrow."

Robert releases a disappointing sigh. "Yeah, I guess," he moves to stand up but he has been sitting down for so long that his foot had fallen asleep. As he steps on it he promptly fall forward, right into Spencer's chest and lap. Blushing, he places his hand on his chest, pushing himself up, mentally noting that the skin is warm and taunt under his hand. Suddenly Spencer's hand ventures up to gently grasp the back of his head, immobilizing him.

Slowly they both begin to learn forward until at last their lips are joined together in a searing kiss. Spencer licks Robert's bottom lip and then slip inside when the German gasps. His tongue begins to devour the untutored German, searching and tasting, his lips searing and hot. Robert groans at the relentlessness of Spencer's mouth against his.

The sudden realization that air is crucial for life cause them to part, staring, searching in each others eyes. The remained still, neither of them totally believing what has just happened. Suddenly Spencer places his hands around Robert's waist, lifting him effortlessly off his lap and onto his feet. He abruptly let go and turns to walk out of the room.

"You should get some rest," he says, not turning around. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

Robert nods, feeling confused and slightly numb. He watches as Spencer continues his trek to the door, shutting it softly behind him as he left. Robert stiffly walks over to the bed and collapses onto it, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Why is life so difficult?" he mutters to himself, burying his face into the soft pillow. "I can't believe I've fallen in love with him."

* * *

(teary eyes) Aw, poor Rob-rob T.T (belts Spencer with a rolled up paper)

Robert: …Rob-rob?

(Ignores him) I have a question, just what colour are Kai's eyes anyway? I mean in the first season they were red, the second season they were silver and the third season they were a purplish, pinkish, reddish color. What the hell?

Next chapter: Old habits are hard to break.

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Loves ya all!

The bloody alerts aren't working again (twitches).

* * *

Johnny sits, leaning back in a chair at some small sidewalk café. He has his arms folded over his chest, his legs crossed and his brow furrowed. To say he looked annoyed would be the understatement of the year. He is furious!

It has been a week since the end of the abduction, one of which went rather well, but Johnny had just visited his purple hair captain and instantly noticed that he had gone back to his dangerous daily routine. Piddleworth had confirmed his worries with the fuming Scot but was reluctant to delve into any details. Not that it was necessary, Johnny knew right away that his adviser and parents had something to do with it.

He grits his teeth together in an attempt to stop his over active mind from wondering into thoughts that involves long and painful deaths for those mentioned above. He has to keep telling himself that murder is wrong, that he'll probably get caught and will spend the rest of time behind bars.

Robert may be his friend, captain and teammate, but he doesn't fancy spending time behind bars.

Upon his own return, he was cornered by his other two teammates, demanding to know where he has been and why Robert was with him. He learns that they have been fretting this whole time. They didn't know what had happen to Robert. It wasn't like him to suddenly disappear. Johnny had smirked at his babbling teammates and told them that he had simply found a way to help him. He told them no more.

But now, it seems that everything has been in vain.

"Hey, Johnny!"

The redhead looks up towards the voice to see a familiar bluenette wandering through the crowds. He figures that Kai probably came here to see how Robert is doing. After all, he knows what's it like to work oneself to exhaustion.

Kai blinks and falters mid step when he notices the downright peeved expression the Scot is wearing. He walks over to him and daringly sat down on the other end of the table. "What? What happened?" he asks.

"I guess old habits die hard," Johnny sneers.

Kai's exotically colored eyes widen in shock. "He's overworking himself again?" he receives a sharp nod in response. "Why?"

"I don't know," Johnny snarls. "But I bet you any money that his parents have something to do with it."

Kai sighs and leans his elbows on the table. "How long?"

"Not sure, but it appears to be only a few days," Johnny mutters and unfolds his arms. "It was like that month away never happened."

Kai nods softly, grimly. "His parents, what are they like?"

"From my point-of-view or the publics?"

"Yours."

"The biggest pair of uptight, egotistical snobs the planet has ever known. They always look upon the little people, referring them to commoners. I know a lot of rich people do, but, they're really extreme about it, you know?" Johnny rumbles. "A lot of people are afraid of them, you know, money, power that sort of thing. Hardly anyone stands up to them and that includes Robert."

"Unlike the little people, Robert cops the brunt of the lectures day in and day out," Kai nods, understanding. He went through the same thing with Voltaire and look where that got him. In some ratty old jail cell with a roommate called Bubba.

"Yeah," Johnny solemnly nods.

"Maybe we should find someone who isn't afraid of them," Kai suggests.

"Who?"

"Well, me for starters." Kai elegantly flick a stray strand from his face and curls it behind his ear. "Not to brag but I have more money then they do and not to mention power."

"Not bragging?" Johnny smirks.

"I never brag," Kai replies, a tiny somewhat teasing smile on his lips.

"You have another plan in mind?"

"Yep, now come here." Kai leans over the table and Johnny did the same. Kai whispers his plan to the redhead who is nodding every now and then.

"Well?" Kai asks.

"I'm all for it," Johnny said, leaning back. "But this time we're going to let Mr. and Mrs. Jargon know."

… … … … …

Robert sighs and leans back in his chair, his eyes red and sore from the constant rubbing. It is well beyond midnight and the servants have all but given up on their master. They are all well aware of their young master's condition, but like everyone else they are a little weary of Lord Jurgan and his wife.

Robert is about to continue with his work when he hears a noise outside his door. He narrows his eyes and mentally notes that it sounds like the noise he heard last time.

They're not going to do it again, are they? When Johnny visited a few days ago he seemed angry and annoyed.

After returning from his month long absence, Robert had returned to an angry adviser, who immediately began lecturing him. He was slightly shock at the audacity of Robert's response to his lecture.

Robert told him that he was well aware of his duties and responsibilities, but maybe he was getting sick of being bossed around by some guy who he can easily fire. Well, the adviser grew red and immediately rang his father, causing him to come down heavily on defenseless Robert.

Just once he would like to find someone who either wasn't afraid of his father or wasn't trying to suck up to him.

Suddenly the sound of his office door opening pulls him from his musing. Robert turns to the door and looked up to see a familiar blond once again. He sits up straight to regard the newcomer with total shock. Behind him stood two more individuals.

"I'm sorry Robert," Spencer says, walking over to his side of the large office desk. "But you need rest."

Robert raises an eyebrow to question him when he felt something cover his mouth. Then everything went black.

* * *

Robbie got kidnapped again (smirks).

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

O.o I'm an idiot. JC Pyrofire just pointed out in my 'Infinite Joy' fic that Piddlesworth is actually Enrique's tutor. I was sure that he was Robert's Butler. Serves me right for not checking the facts, huh? Stupid brain. Well, I'll leave it for now. I now know so next time I'll use the correct names. Heh. Anyway, despite that little mistake I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Came the bellowing voice on one Lord Jurgen. He storms through the large castle, his ever 'faithful' adviser following him like a bad smell. "Where is that good for nothing brat?" 

"He must have run away again, master." The adviser said sniffing like the pompous prick that he is.

Mr. Piddlesworth watches the scene play out before him, not entirely understanding what has happened to the young master this time, but he was fairly certain it is to his benefit. "I'm afraid I don't know, sir."

Mr. Jurgen turns on his heel abruptly, his expression like a thundercloud, dark and ominous. "You better find him or I'll fire you!" Mr. Piddlesworth winces at the force in his voice. "Where is that useless-"

"Begging your pardon sir," Came a young maids voice, her voice squeaky and full of fear. "but you have a visitor."

"Who?"

Mr. Piddlesworth nods. He had tried to tell his lord that very same thing, but was unable to due to the murderous rage the master is in. "One Mr. Kai Hiwatari, Sir," he tells him, earning a thankful glance from the maid.

Mr. Jurgen scowls darkly. He has never had the _fortune_ to meet this kid, but he has heard from the grapevine that he is nothing short of a smartass who doesn't take well to authority. "Send him away. I'm far too busy to speak with commoners."

Mr. Piddlesworth noticeably stiffens. "He says he has something important to tell you about young master Robert, sir."

"What?" the lord snaps his eyes to Robert's faithful butler. "Send him in here right now." he orders.

"I'm afraid he has already let himself in, master," he says, bowing to hide the smirk that threatens to spread across his lips. He too has heard many stories regarding young master Kai, who seems to have the ability to cut a man down at six paces.

This conversation between Lord Jurgen and Young Master Kai should indeed prove interesting.

"What?" the Lord seethes, more than thought possible. "That insolent street rat. Where is he?"

"In the young master's office."

Mr. Jurgen gave an undignified snarl. "Fine. Be ready to escort the young master out. I won't be long," he says as he pushes pass the hired help and charges to Robert's office. He throws the door open and yells into the room. "I suggest you tell me what you know and then kindly leave the property."

The high back computer chair suddenly swings around and Kai is seen. He leans forward in the seat and places his elbows on the desk in front of him, resting his chin in his hands. "Good evening, Mr. Jurgen," he greets with the ever present smirk on his lip. "How are we this evening?"

Mr. Jurgen bristles slightly, but manages to keep his posture. He narrows his eyes at the young Russian, inwardly appalled at the audacity this child has. "I suggest you stop with the informalities and tell me; where is my son?"

Kai tilts his head to the side and feigns looking surprised. "Oh, are you concern for him? Or for your reputation?"

Lord Jurgen grits his teeth. "Where is he?"

"He's in safe hands," Kai says simply as he leans back in the chair and props his feet on the desk, earning a disapproving growl from Lord Jurgen. "He's currently out of the country, recuperating."

"Recuperating?"

Kai nods. "Why yes. You see, young master Robert has been over working himself and is suffering from fatigue." He swings his long legs off the table and stands up, placing a hand on his chest. "I felt that it was my responsibility to see to it that young Robert gets the treatment he needs. So I arranged to have him leave the country. I'm merely looking out for a friend in need."

Mr. Jurgen blinks silently, going over the words. "You kidnapped my son?" he asks in disbelief.

Kai pretends to reel back in shock. "Kidnap? That is such a harsh word. I'm merely seeing to it that he takes some time off to focus on his health. It has been deteriorating rapidly." he folds his hands behind his back and walks over to the large bay windows. "Not that you would have noticed," he adds, purposely saying the words harshly.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Mr. Jurgen demands to know. "I am lord Jurgen. Our family history-"

"-goes back to the middle ages. Yes, yes, I am well aware of that fact," Kai says as he waves his hand as a sign that he has heard all this before. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but, we're no longer living in the dark ages."

"You insolent…"

Kai narrows his eyes and glares at him over his shoulder. "Watch that tongue of yours, _sir._"

Mr. Jurgen growls, but surprisingly he stays quiet. However, his hands are balled tightly into fists by his sides and his jaw is tight and square, subtly telling Kai that Lord Jurgen is trying to control his anger.

"I suggest you start taking better care of your heir, Mr. Jurgen," Kai says suddenly as he steps away from the window, the smirk back on his lips. "You wouldn't want people to know the treatment your son is receiving at home, do you? A little rumor could ruin all your hard work. Am I correct?"

Mr. Jurgen stiffens, snapping a murderous gaze directly at Kai. "Are you threatening me?"

"Threaten, Mr. Jurgen?" Kai asks in mock horror, the smirk growing ever so slightly. "I would never threaten you. A man as a high class as you? Never. I'm merely making a suggestion."

"And if I don't comply to your suggestions?" Mr. Jurgen asks slowly.

"Then I see to it that your reputation -not your family's, yours- is destroyed," Kai suddenly replies, all humor gone from his voice and expression. He narrows his eyes and growls under his breath. "I will completely crush you. I will see to it that you can't even step foot outside without all the so called commoners looking at you like you're the lowest piece of bacteria on the face of this planet."

Mr. Jurgen reels back in surprise and is slightly intimated, but, he straightens up again and tried not to show his weakness. He snooty points his nose in the air and walks over to Kai until he is right in front of him. He towers over the teen and stares him down. "You wouldn't have the guts."

The smirk returns. "Know this, Mr. Jurgen, I'm not afraid of you. To put it frankly, sir, my cat has coughed up things that frighten me more than you do."

Mr. Jurgen scowls. There is no way he's going to be intimated by some rich street punk. What on earth does he know? "Who do you think you are? You think you can just come in here and tell me what I should be doing? How I should be treating my son? A lowly commoner like you would not understand the sacrifices one has to make in order to keep their social status."

Kai gives him a blanks look. "…you remind me of a vase, Mr. Jurgen."

Mr. Jurgen blinks slightly at the sudden change of subject. "Excuse me? How am I liken to a vase?"

"You're useless and hollow inside," Kai says bluntly. "Now tell me, what exactly is it that you do?"

"…Get out."

Kai mockingly scowls and pouts. "Hmm, how rude. I'm glad that Robert didn't inherit your manners. I suppose I should tell you this. The future of the family would have been in good hands if you treated your son with respect and care, not make his life so unbearable that he wishes to have nothing more to do with this family. There's still a chance, though. I suggest you get your head out of that lazy, good-for-nothing ass of yours and think of ways to make up for everything you have done."

Mr. Jurgen clenches his fists tighter in an attempt to keep control over his body. It is true that he may have lost this argument, but, there is no way he's going to humiliate himself by lashing out and striking the teen before him. To train your son with fierce discipline is one thing, but to strike a guest -even a lowly street punk- is another.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kai continues. "If you fire any of your staff, I'll be more than happy to take them on. I have several estates around the world that need care. Not to mention a company that need some good hands. Don't even get me started on shares and the stock market."

Mr. Jurgen snaps a dumbfounded gaze at Kai, giving him the expression of a fish out of water. Estates? Company? Shares in the stock market? But…but he's just a rich street punk, right? He doesn't know anything about business…

"You see?" Kai smirks as if he could read his mind. "I know all to well. I know about the pressures that come with having a reputation to live up to. But the difference between Robert and I is, I really don't care about my reputation. You see, when you have as much power and money as I have, you simply don't have to care. If my business crumbles tomorrow, so be it. I'll start another one the next day. Things come and go so easily. Do you really think people will remember you in a hundred years time? I sincerely doubt it."

Still deep in a state of shock, Mr. Jurgen just stood in the middle of the room, stuttering moronically, trying desperately to think of some witty comeback. However, no coherent words would form from his mouth.

"Welcome to reality, Mr. Jurgen," Kai says as he walks over to the door and opens it. "I'm afraid, it's going to be one hell of a ride. I hope you have a good evening."

With those parting words, Kai elegantly flicks his scarf over his shoulder and leaves the room. He steps out into the hallway, smirking to himself. He looks to his left to see a familiar redhead. "Did you enjoy that, McGregor?"

Johnny looks at him, mimicking the smirk. "Immensely," he replies. "I don't think anyone has ever stood up to Mr. Jurgen before."

Kai shrugs. "Reality can be a bit harsh. I hope I didn't upset him."

Johnny laughs and shakes his head. He turns on his heel and starts walking to the front entrance. Mr. Piddlesworth followed the two masters out, silently thanking Kai for coming today.

"If you witness anything that causes you concern, alert me immediately." Kai said to him before slipping in the limo next to Johnny.

"Where did you send Spencer with Robert?" Johnny asks.

"Russia," Kai replies. "That's where we're heading to now."

* * *

XD don't you just love badass Kai? I thought about doing a ransom note, but I thought Kai wouldn't do something halfway. He'll tell them straight to their face and then leave. That's my opinion, anyway. 

Oh, on a side note, the line about the vase, it's kinda like the one I recently used that at work. (Sweatdrops) I'm not the one for insults, but this girl at work is really obnoxious and demanding. Kinda got on my nerves, I suppose.

Well, enough of me rambling. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: (hugs everyone who reviewed)

* * *

Robert blinks open his eyes again, his mind still a little fuzzy as to what has happened. He remembers seeing Spencer, Kai and Johnny in his office, Spencer apologizing for something and then black.

He blinks again and groans. He has been kidnapped… again!

He rolls over on to his back and slowly sits up. He stretches his arms over his head and scoots over to the edge of the bed, gingerly placing his feet on the floor. He stands up, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

The first thing he notices is that the air is slightly cold. He walks over to a window and glances outside. Instead of seeing a large blue, endless ocean like he had expected, he sees nothing but white. He has been to a place where it was snowing.

Russia, perhaps?

Soft white snow blanketed the entire area as a small heard of deer bounds their way across the newly fallen snow. The area is truly beautiful, everything was still and silent. The air fresh and crisp.

Robert turns around when the door to his room opens and the same blond walks in, his expression serious.

Robert swallows. "Why have you kidnapped me this time?" He asks.

"I think you know why," Spencer replies firmly, yet with a hint of some kind of concern.

"I have to go back," Robert says as he turns his back on the Russian.

"We're not afraid of them, you know?"

"Of who?" Robert immediately stiffens. He couldn't possibly be talking about…

"Your parents, the entire Jurgen race," Spencer tells him.

Silence fills the room as Robert tries his best to comprehend what Spencer had just said. "So now what?" He asks, finally.

"I think it's time to tell your family what you really feel," Spencer replies as he takes a step closer to the unusually fragile German. "I don't care how rich or powerful they are, you are their only son and if they have any family honor they will do whatever it takes to keep their only heir happy."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Robert murmurs as he gingerly wraps arms around himself and turns away.

"If your father is so concern about his family affairs with the upper-class, let him fill out all those documents and files."

"You make it sound so easy," Robert whispers, closing his eyes.

"It's not, I know," Spencer whispers softly in reply.

Slowly, Robert turns around to glance at his companion. He sighs, drops his arms and begin to walk pass him. "Nothing is ever easy," he whispers. Suddenly Spencer's arm shoots out to snare the German's wrist, halting him in his tracks. "What?" Robert asks.

Spencer jerks Robert towards him, crushing the shorter teen into his chest. He wounds one arm around the German's waist as the other moves up his back, resting on the opposite shoulder blade.

Startled, Robert opens his mouth to question the tall blond but the words disappear when Spencer leans down and crushes their lips together. He felt Spencer tighten his arms around him, immobilizing him, his hand on his shoulder blade venturing up to rest on his shoulder, pulling him deeper into the kiss and closer to his body. His legs went out from under him as he sunk against Spencer's tall, hard frame. His eyes slip close as he surrenders himself to the Russian, loosing himself in the kiss, all thoughts and pervious worries all but gone. Spencer's lips move hungrily against his, his tongue exploring the warm interior beyond the row of perfect white teeth. Robert moans and slowly begins to move his own tongue shyly over Spencer's.

The long, drawn out passionate kiss is reluctantly broken when the need for air grew too great. They both pull their lips away, with Spencer keeping his arms firmly around Robert, his eyes boring into his.

"You deserve happiness," Spencer tells him softly.

Robert licks his lips nervously and swallows. "But what if I can't do it yet?"

"I'll wait for as long as it takes."

… … … … …

Johnny yawns as he stretches his long legs out in front of him, his arms over his head. He scratches the back of his stiff neck as he glances around the cabin of Kai's private jet. Currently he and Kai are on their way to Russia, to one of Kai's many estates he is now the owner of. And Ultimately to where his captain and friend is currently being held.

He smirks to himself. It's a shame he won't be there when Robert wakes up. The look on his face when he realizes that he has been kidnapped yet again should be priceless.

Although, the chloroform was a bit much, but Kai insisted that it wasn't his idea. Nor was it Spencer's. For some reason the name Bryan pops into his head.

Wonder why…?

He smothers another yawn as he glances over to his companion on this trip. Kai is sitting in the seat next to him, his elbow leaning against the arm rest of his chair, gazing moodily out the small jet window.

Johnny frowns. He has been awfully quiet since stepping foot on the jet. Sure, he has always been on the quiet side of things, but the heavy silence is really starting to get to him.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asks, more than happy to break the brooding mood. "You seem awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking," Kai replies to his question sounding tired, almost miserable.

Johnny rolls his eyes towards the roof of the jet. "I gathered that. What are you thinking about?"

Kai remains silent for a moment, then he slowly removes his eyes from the window to look down at his lap. "Today, while I was telling Mr. Jurgen off, do you…? Do you think I was like Voltaire?"

Before he had a chance to stop himself, Johnny snorts loudly, almost comically. "Are you serious?"

"…but I threaten to crush him…" Kai says slowly, keeping his gaze downward.

Johnny frowns and leans forward in his seat, moving so he almost getting into Kai's face, who snaps his head up in surprise. "Ok, One: He's a stand over merchant. Two: You did it for Robert, who is suffering from exhaustion. Three: While you were putting him in his place, you made suggestions to make things right. I can see nothing relating to Voltaire, here.

Kai blinks. "You think so?"

Johnny nods slowly. "Yes." his frown deepens as he leans back slightly. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"It just reminded me of something."

"Robert's situation?" Johnny asks after a moment.

Kai lowers his eyes again. "…yeah."

Johnny blinks once and then twice. For as long as he has known Kai, he always seemed to be this feisty little pain in the ass who has absolutely no respect for those who abuse their authority. And yet, now, he seems…unsure? Timid?

"…Oh, I see. You're feeling guilty. You have this absurd notion that you could have prevented this."

Kai snaps his head up, defiance in his eyes. "It's not absurd. I've known him for three years!"

"And I've known him for longer!" Johnny snaps in reply. "Back then neither you nor I could have done anything to help."

Kai stares as him angrily for a moment, then he sighs wearily and rubs his forehead. He stands up from his seat and begins walking towards the private bedroom. "…still, it's just, seeing what Robert is going through…I promised that I would never let anyone else go through what I did."

"You're not a miracle worker, Kai." Johnny says as he too climbs to his feet and follows the slender teen. "You can't help everyone. Look at you. You're such a hypocrite. I mean, come on! You're over working yourself to try to prevent others from over working themselves. It doesn't work that way."

"So, I'm just wasting my time, then?" Kai asks, spinning around on his heel and snarl angrily at the redhead.

Johnny rolls his eyes upwards, almost throwing his arms into the air exasperated. "I'm not saying that. Jeez, don't put words in my mouth. All I'm saying is that, you can't help anyone unless you take time out to occasionally look after yourself."

Kai sighs again. Even though he would never admit it out loud, the Scot does have a point. "…I've never been any good at taking care of myself, I guess."

Johnny watches with a frown as Kai walks over to the double bed and slumps down on the edge. He looks so tired. Weary even. It must be due to all the stress of organizing the abduction. Or maybe, the stress of all the memories of what he had to go through for years.

Ever since this whole ordeal started to the two of them have often been paired off. And surprisingly enough neither of the two minded very much. It's like they've gotten used to the other's presence.

Johnny suddenly finds himself wanting to take care of Kai.

"…Then you need someone here to make sure that you do," Johnny whispers as he kneels in front of Kai, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Kai looks at him in almost disbelief. "Are you saying that there is actually someone out there who would like to be with me?"

"I'm sure they're closer then you realize."

Kai blinks slowly. "Oh…" It suddenly dawns on him as to what Johnny is implying. He almost reels back in surprise. "What?"

And Johnny silences him with a kiss before any more questions could be asked.

* * *

Nyah, a nice fluffy chapter for you to enjoy. Got two pairings together in one chapter XD.

Please review.


End file.
